The present invention relates generally to the field of writing instruments and in particular to a new and useful writing instrument configured with multiple independently selectable marking tips.
Multi-function writing instruments provide the user with multiple writing tip options within the same writing implement, which reduces the number of writing instruments to carry.
Typical multi-function writing instruments include both ink-based and lead pencil tips. Maximum use of the lead pencil tip can be achieved through use of an eraser which is typically fixed to the writing instrument. Since the eraser will only be used in connection with the lead pencil tip, the eraser is typically either covered while not in use or always exposed.
An example of the former method is the use of screw-top eraser covers on multi-function instruments. These screw-on covers require an extra step in the use of the writing instrument, reducing the enjoyment and utility of their use. Further, the cover is a separate part that is liable to be lost and negatively impacts the aesthetics and style of the writing instrument.
In the past, there have been proposed writing instruments having only a single writing cartridge in which a writing tip and an eraser are simultaneously projected or retracted from opposite open ends of the writing instrument. Such a writing instrument is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,490 to Malm. Other proposed writing instruments have multiple cartridges and an eraser which is projected independently without any coordination with the projection of the writing tip. Such a writing instrument is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,825 to Kageyama.
The constructions of these prior writing instruments, however, are complicated and fail to provide a projection and retraction mechanism for simultaneously projecting and retracting a lead pencil tip and an eraser in a multi-function writing instrument.